Beck
Beck is the main protagonist in the game Mighty No. 9. He is the ninth robot created by Dr. White as part of the Mighty Numbers line and possesses the abilities of Xel absorption and transformation. Appearance Beck has a white, circular collar with a small, blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armour. He is white on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He has green eyes giving him an enthusiastic and determined look, his helmet is dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and has fingerless gloves. Beck's iconic signature depicts him saluting. He is about 150 cm (around 4'11") in height. Story Beck is the youngest member of the popular Battle Colosseum team, the "Mighty Numbers". Unlike his siblings, he wasn't created with combat efficiency in mind, and his timidity always slows them down on the battlefield. Thus he was the weakest link to the team, but inside him lies a hidden power. Unaffected by a virus outbreak (alongside Call) that caused robots and his siblings to go berserk, Beck is now entrusted to the future of all humanity. Abilities Perhaps Beck's most important ability is to dash in order to increase his speed briefly, or absorb more Xel by running into weakened opponents, which is why the action is called AcXelerate. He can perform a short, quick dash, a long dash, a spiraling downward dash, and a slide dash. In his base form, Beck is equipped with an arm-mounted energy cannon (on either his left or right hand, depending on which direction he's facing) that shoots red bullets to destroy or stun his foes, the latter only before absorbing their Xel by dashing into them while stunned. He was created with the ability to use the Xel from his enemies (both common enemies and bosses) to enhance his base attributes, or even transform to give himself new equipment. These transformations, gained from defeating each of the other Mighty Numbers, are called ReXelections. Other Appearances Beck appears as one of three playable characters in the 8-bit crossover game Mighty Gunvolt. Beck also appears as a DLC in the game "Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z", a game co-developed by Team Ninja, Comcept, and Spark Unlimited. With Keiji Inafune as the producer. Development At the start of Beck's development, the team designed to give an overall cute vibe but with eyes that showed a strong will. While Kimo Kimo was working on Beck's design, Imaeda put together documents and filling in details about Beck and the world of Mighty No. 9 to provide help with the design process. They decided that the world of Mighty No. 9 revolved around "xel" technology. As of the November Update, the colour of Beck's light grey armour was changed to a dazzling white. An explanation was given by Director Koji Imaeda, stating that "as a protagonist that could absorb the abilities of his siblings and take on various forms, our image of his appropriate colour shifted from "neutrality" to "containing all possibilities"... and since white is a combination of all colors of light, we felt that would actually suit his character better!". Trivia *Beck shares his Japanese voice actor with Nova, the main antagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt. *Beck is the only playable male in Mighty No. 9. *Beck is often compared to Mega Man as his successor: **Both are designed by Keiji Inafune. **Both wear helmets and armor with blue coloring. **Both use weapons from their enemies. **Both use a standard arm cannon while starting out. **Both are robots that look like human children. **Both have a friend whose name makes a pun if put after their name: Rock (Mega Man's original name) and Roll, and Beck and Call. *Mega Man and Beck do, however, have some key differences: **Unlike Mega Man (and Mega Man X) who are usually pacifists, Beck is not against violence despite being timid. **Mega Man is blue and cyan all over while Beck is blue, black, and has three shades of grey (the light grey on his body is changed to white). **Mega Man has a much simpler art style, while Beck's is more complex and detailed. **Beck is made out of the Xel, rather than conventional mechanical parts. **Mega Man was originally designed as Dr. Light's assistant and was later modified for combat, Beck on the other hand was designed for competitive combat matches. *For some reason, Beck cannot transform when he's on a ladder. *Beck's insignia is based around the concept of "synergy", since his abilities are based on Trinity's design (Absorbing Xels, Growing and Evolving), but making them greater than the sum of its parts. *Beck is the only Mighty Number that doesn't display his number on its body. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mighty No. 9 Category:Mighty Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots